Restaurants, bars, and other establishments frequently rely on paper advertisements provided on dining tables and counters for patrons to view. One perceived shortcoming, however, is that such advertisements are static in nature and display only a very limited amount of information. Furthermore, paper advertisements can be relatively expensive to print. A need therefore exists for a more efficient means of conveying information to patrons in an establishment.